Alison's Revenge
by PrettyLittlePaige
Summary: This is my first PLL fanfic. I do not own PLL, I just did this for fun. I hope you like it. Leave some ideas for more fanfic, and what you think will happen next. bye. PrettyLittlePaige


Chapter 1- Was it something I said?

It was the night before the College of Rosewood Graduation Dance. All the girls had their boyfriends to take with them, but Ali had no one. No body liked Alison that much because of her horrid personality, and she was jealous of everybody else. Here is why:

Lets start with Hanna Marin. She went from eating at least 5 bowls of toffee popcorn watching How I Met Your Mother everyday on Netflix alone, to spending 4 hours at the Rosewood Mall with all her friends, she became super popular after losing all her weight in around 2 summers thanks to a place she called "Fat Camp" After that she was the Queen Bee, she took the title straight from Ali, of course Ali hated this, she always wanted centre of attention and if it wasn't on her shed make it be on her, now its a different story, if she even tries to become centre of attention, people would tell her to got to the field across the road, where the cows were. They were right you know she is a cow, a big one too. Hanna loved the attention, but felt weird about the way things used to be, but now Ali paying for everything she did.

Next Spencer Drake she was top of the class, she got A* in everything. Alison hated this as she wanted to win always, but she always lost, Spencer and Alison were always on to each other about who would win what. The stupidest argument ever was about who was going to win a game of Just Dance on the WII. Obviously Spencer won. Ali also hated that Spencer had the biggest house out all five girls, making Spencer second most popular after Hanna, Spencer and Hanna were best friends, making both of them more popular still. Spencer had a barn to herself in her garden, she had redecorated a old barn that had been found at the house when the Hasting's/Drake's moved there. It was for Spencer, for when she started College, but now she would live there permanently. She really made it for her and Toby Cavanaugh, her boyfriend, Alison hated everything about it. she lived with her mother Jessica, father Kenneth and hippie brother Jason. Spencer always said no to Ali living with her and Toby because she didn't really like her, and knowing Alison she would try and break them apart.

Next Emily Fields, she loved Alison as more than a friend, but Alison didn't, she liked boys, but not any boys, bad ones, her crush was Caleb Rivers, Hanna's boyfriend. Ali and Emily would've stayed friends if Emily hadn't of told Hanna about this fantasy of Alison's. Ali's plan all along was to break them up, because that's what Alison did. Her and Emily were no longer best friends but civil friends, like all the girls are with Ali. Emily and Maya are now together and Alison hates it, not because she loves Emily, but because she was her best friend, Emily and Aria and best friends now.

Aria Montgomery is last, She took Emily away from her, had a better family than her, was more daring than her, for going out with a teacher, for going out with more boys than her like Noel Kahn, had a brother to stand up for her, had better clothes than her and most of all had everything better than her. that's why she hated Aria but loved her at the same time. She had also written a book about her friendship and thoughts about Alison and none of them are good, believe me. That book had sold in the first few hours.

They all had boyfriends/girlfriends, all of them, except Ali. She had no one. But they loved to rub it in. it was what she deserved right? Hanna and Caleb had been together since high school. Alison hated their relationship as she has her eye on Caleb. When Hanna and Aria had found Caleb at school homeless, she was going to ask Caleb to stay at hers for extra protection, you know? But Hanna had got to him first. Emily found out about the huge plan during an love admit to Ali, Hanna had found out and, yeah, lots of things went down. Spencer and Toby had been together also since high school after Spencer taught Toby French, he admitted he had a crush on her for a long time, but was scared of what Alison would've done to him. Aria and Ezra had been together since before school started, going out with a teacher was daring, more daring then anything Ali had done before. She was obviously jealous. Their relationship was on and off. Emily was dating Maya after she moved in next to her, Maya hated Alison as soon as she met her, Alison was jealous that now she didn't even have one person who crushed on her. Most of the boys hated Alison, especially Caleb, Hanna boyfriend, Alison's still crush, even though she doesn't even have a chance.

Ok, so now we've outlined the details of everyone lets move on to the important things AKA the actual story!

Okay, so it's the night of the college dance, and all the girls were getting ready in Spencer's bedroom, everyone except Alison. She sat on Spencer's bed watching Hell's Kitchen on Netflix. All the girls were getting ready so Hanna could give Caleb a call to pick them up.

Hanna was wearing a teal rose dress, teal rose flats, matching H and C jewellery, her hair was in a bun with a silver wire bow. Spencer was wearing a crimson jumpsuit, black boots, nerdy glasses, her hair was in two side plaits and unicorn clips were clipped in. Emily was wearing a green strapless, teal heals, a wristlet and her hair was straight. Aria had a Goth look, she recreated from one of her idols. It was silent in the room, as the girls got ready. Aria broke the silence.

"Do you want to draw freckles on your face to Spence?"  
"Oh my God! That's such a good idea Aria!" Spencer jumped up and down at the idea.  
Aria looked at Spencer confused.  
"Why didn't I think of that?!" Spencer shouted, taking a brown eyeliner out of Aria's hand.  
"Because you're not looking in a textbook, I mean that's the only way a Drake's brain works right?" Alison chirped in practically cackling.  
Everyone gave Ali a dirty look. Aria turned back to Spencer and gave her a smile.  
"It was meant to be a joke Spencer"  
"Well, it's the best joke known to man!" She screamed. "Now me and Toby will defiantly match"  
"That's so cheesy Spence" Emily laughed.  
"Well, Miss Cheese Puff, where's your Cheeto?" Hanna asked trying to lighten the mood after Ali's performance.  
"She decided to go wit the boys, she wanted to pick me up too, so it would be romantic."  
"Or should we say cheesy!" Spencer said laughing, along with others, except Emily.  
"Yeah?" Emily smiled softly.  
"I was only joking Em. Don't worry" Spencer gave her friend a hug. "I'm sure it ill be more than romantic"  
"Thanks" Emily smiled.  
"Ok, now you two have finished your reunion, are we already to go? So I can ring Caleb, I'm sure he's with everyone." Everyone nodded and Hanna stepped out into the hall to call Caleb.

Around 5 minutes later Hanna came back into Spencer's room.  
"There's no signal, we're going to have to go to them"  
"Did you try Toby, Ezra and Maya?" Aria asked.  
"Yeah, didn't work"  
"Ok! Let's go be cheesy!" Emily laughed.  
"Joining in with the joke are we?" Spencer asked  
"You know what? It's not that bad"  
As the girls were about to leave Alison shouted.  
"You know you all look absolutely ridiculous!"  
Hanna got really mad at how she and her friends were being treated, so she walked over to Alison and practically spat  
"YOU KNOW, MAYBE IF YOU WASNT SUCH A BITCH, YOUD BE GOING TONIGHT, BUT YOU AR'NT SO STICK IT, YOU LONLEY ASS FUN SPONGE!"  
All the girls burst out laughing, as Ali darted out of Spencer's bedroom and down the stairs.  
"Was it something I said?"  
"Han, that was beast!" Spencer finally said over her laughter.

Continuing to laugh Alison walked out of Spencer's bedroom downstairs and into the kitchen, she spent 5 minutes just crying, eating, and drinking her sorrows away. Don't worry she was only drinking orange juice. Then she had an idea. They girls took everything away from her, she was going to take something away from them. She hunted the kitchen until she found the biggest knife in the kitchen. She polished it and sharpened it, she was so excited for her plan. She crept back upstairs, opened Spencer's bedroom door and saw the girls laughing. The lights went out and...

SCREAM!

 _ **Promo/Trailer for next chapter in writing not video.  
** NOT IN ORDER OF DIALOUGE _

Hanna: Oh my God  
Spencer: What did you do?!  
Ali: Stay back!  
Emily: Please help her!  
Hanna: Please!  
Caleb: It was a trap  
Spencer: She's got to her first  
Hanna: Quick  
Toby: Hurry!  
All: OMG! It's...

What do think's going to happen from the promo?  
Stay tuned  
Bye  
PrettyLittlePaige


End file.
